the_lord_of_embersfandomcom-20200214-history
Diplomacy
Diplomacy is a way for factions to interact with each other, making agreements and alliances. You are unable to attack factions that you have an agreement with, unless it is Naval Access. You must have a good reason to ally or create a pact with a faction that is enemies in the code with your faction. This reason must also make sense and have some lore behind it. If you get both a support and defense pact, it gets upgraded to an alliance automatically. YOU CANNOT DEFEND OR SUPPORT A FACTION IN WAR WITHOUT ALLIANCES/ DEFENSIVE PACTS OR SUPPORT Truce: This is a period of time after an agreement or pact have been cancelled before the 2 factions can declare war on eachother. Alliance: This is an agreement between two or more factions to support each other in war it being defensive or offensive. If one faction cancels an alliance they are unable to declare war on the other faction for a month. List of Alliances: Cost:'' ''25 Political Power from both Factions + 10 Political power upkeep weekly. Defensive Pact: This is an agreement between two or more factions to help each other when one of them is attacked by another faction. If one of the factions cancels the defensive pact there will be a truce between them for a month. List of Defensive Pacts: Cost:'' ''15 Political Power from both Factions Support: Support is an agreement to help each other in offensive wars, if this is cancelled there is a truce for 1 week. Cost:'' ''10 Political Power from both Factions Non-Aggression Pact: An agreement to not invade each other, if this is cancelled there will be a truce for 2 Weeks. Cost:'' ''10 Political Power from both Factions Guarantee: A faction decides to help another faction in and defensive war it falls under, but the other faction doesn't need to agree to this or help if the first faction is invaded. This is also used to support factions civil wars, these will end the moment the civil war ends. GARANTEERS WILL BE FORCED INTO WARS. Cost:'' ''5 Political Power per week upkeep from the Faction declaring it. Trade and Exploits Agreement: Two factions agree to trade between eachother, this agreement will allow players to build trade posts and have traders from other factions. This agreement can also allow a faction to exploit another factions Resource Pits, With the faction exploited gaining only 30% of the resource gain but the exploiter having to pay the Political Power. The two factions must either be connected with a harbor by water, or road. They cannot use the road if one of their enemies control it and are at war. Cost: 10 Political Power and 5 Political Power upkeep per week. Naval Blockade: A faction that controls an Estuary (province controlling mouth of a river) can deny access for other factions to use a naval fleet to colonize or invade from water, by blockading it. The blocked faction can of course declare a naval invasion on the Estuary province.